


Apologies & Kisses

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs
Summary: Tzuyu did something, upsetting her girlfriend Nayeon.





	Apologies & Kisses

Fights and little arguments are normal in a relationship. Because, for Nayeon, what’s the sense and meaning of the relationship if it’s all just happiness? It would make you question yourself whether it’s really love that you feel or you really just want to have a good time.

 

But still.. she never got used to it. Aside from she rarely had fights with Tzuyu even though they bullied each other pretty much every minute, they’re just really close and inseparable that ignoring Tzuyu didn’t hurt only the younger girl but also Nayeon herself.

  
  
She could never stand a day without Tzuyu’s presence, it’s almost like Tzuyu’s an essential to Nayeon’s life now in order for her to keep her sanity, and having to avoid the girl on purpose just tortured her.

  
  
But then again, she had her pride, too. And Tzuyu unfortunately had just stepped on it.

  
  
Nayeon harshly slumped the book she had been trying to read since she got home down on her desk and gave up on pretending that she didn’t care at all, that it didn’t bother her. She missed Tzuyu so much now. ItIt had been seven hours. She didn’t even get to press a kiss at least on Tzuyu’s cheek before going home from school.

  
  
She huffed in frustration. Her girlfriend didn’t even try to reach out and apologize, why should she miss her? It’s only fair that Tzuyu didn’t get a kiss from her which the tall girl usually received every dismissal.

  
  
Nayeon rested her elbows on her desk, hands both covering her face as she continued to debate with herself: should she feel guilty or not? Should she approach Tzuyu first or just let Tzuyu realize that it couldn’t be always Nayeon making the first move?

  
  
Three consecutive knocks caught her attention. She automatically turned her head towards the direction where the thuds came from and saw Tzuyu outside her bedroom window, mouthing the words “let me in”.

  
  
Jaw slacked and eyes wide in surprise, Nayeon immediately went and opened the window as quick as she could.

  
“W-what are you…” Nayeon, almost whispering, couldn’t even finish her question. How could this girl in her gray hoodie possibly climbed from the ground up to Nayeon’s window because she definitely didn’t remember leaving a ladder there. “Are you okay? Did you not fall? Jesus Christ, Chou Tzuyu! You’re insane-“

  
  
“Shh.. I’m okay.” Answered Tzuyu, making sure there was the hint of assurance in her tone because first, climbing houses was almost as easy as climbing trees which was her specialty when she’s still in primary school. 

  
  
“You know you could’ve just used the main door, dumbass. Why did you have to choose the complicated way what if something bad happened to you!” With her eyebrows meeting, Nayeon couldn’t help but pinch Tzuyu’s left ear hard that Tzuyu was literally twisting as she wailed in pain.

  
“Aw!” Cried Tzuyu and she instantly rubbed her ear as soon as Nayeon finally felt mercy towards her and let her ear go. “Sorry, okay? It’s just- I know your mom’s probably even more upset than you are.”

  
  
Having the thought of what happened back on her mind, Nayeon rolled her eyes at Tzuyu and decided she wouldn’t talk until the girl had had said sorry. She walked past Tzuyu without any word coming out of her mouth again, planning to go back to pretending she’s reading a book and that she actually understood what’s going on in it when the truth is she’s not even interested.

  
But before she knew it, Tzuyu already had her fingers wrapped around her forearm, stopping her in her tracks. Oh, God knew just how much Nayeon missed Tzuyu’s warm hands against her skin.

  
  
Tzuyu, head bowed down and eyes stuck on the view of the floor, cleared her throat and tried her best to get herself composed before talking, “Listen. About- uh- about what happened…”

  
  
She had to gasp a lot of air in to keep herself calm and to continue clarifying things, “I’m really sorry I lied about meeting Sana again. I.. I really thought she just needed a proper closure, you know, so she could move on, too. I really, really didn’t expect she’d kiss me and I DID NOT kiss back. I swear to god. And I also promise I won’t push the Operation: Erase The Ugly Ass Who Told On Me Off This Planet anymore because first of all, you deserved to know the truth, you’re my girlfriend. And because there’s only one thing that I want to do,” She paused and finally got the strength to raise her eyes up to the shorter girl, “and it’s to make up with you.”

  
  
Nayeon was speechless at the moment. They were just both exploring the ocean of each other’s eyes, diving deeper and deeper as the seconds passed by. The silence that took over the room soon got more and more comfortable, lighter and lighter.

  
The older girl sighed. She knew she could never resist Chou Tzuyu, she could never be mad at her for too long- oh wait, she’s not even mad. It had only been seven hours and the longing for her girlfriend was clearly pretty much like a torment, she couldn’t take it any further.

  
  
“Fine..” Nayeon mumbled, finally taking her upset mask off. “Just don’t… do it again, okay? If you’re going to meet an ex, you make sure I’m with you so I can throw my hands right on their face before they could lay a finger on you, you understand?”

 

This was the first time Nayeon spoke with firm might and as much as Nayeon wanted to strike an intimidating aura to her girlfriend at least this once, she was too cute and adorable for that to work.

  
  
Tzuyu let out a chuckle and nodded. She put her hand on top of the shorter girl's head and messed her hair, “Yes, ma’am.”

  
“She kissed you, huh?” Nayeon extended her arm and grasped tightly on Tzuyu’s hoodie. SheShe could feel her heart beating its way out of her chest because of what she’s about to do.

  
“Yeah. But I did not-“

  
  
Before Tzuyu could even finish what she had to say, Nayeon had already pulled her even closer by her gray hoodie, shutting the gap between them and their lips were suddenly brought together.

  
  
Tzuyu held Nayeon by the waist and soon, Nayeon’s arms snaked around Tzuyu’s neck while their kiss remained soft, gentle and tender.

  
  
They giggled as they pulled away, their foreheads still pressed against each other.

  
  
“I have something for you..” Tzuyu murmured, making Nayeon raise an eyebrow.

  
  
“Hm? What is it?”

  
  
Tzuyu had to let go of Nayeon’s waist to unzip her hoodie and suddenly, three pieces of pink carnation flowers were being handed to the older one. Turned out Tzuyu kept them in the zipped hoodie the whole time.

  
  
Shaking her head, Nayeon chuckled and, for a second, wondered how amazing Tzuyu’s mind worked. “Let me guess.. you stole these from your grandma’s garden again?”

  
  
Tzuyu rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, cheeks turning red as she nodded her head slowly. It only brought more laughter from Nayeon and she once again pulled Tzuyu into a kiss with the flowers now in her hold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #ShipNaTzu2k18


End file.
